ash's love pikachu's pain
by crypto496
Summary: after a horrific team rocket incident pikachu grows depressed and ash trys to help him out. will pikachu tell ash whats really wrong or keep his love a secret forever? contains yaoi pikashipping and mentions of deppresed thought and or murder
1. Chapter 1

ok people this is 2nd story ever it will all come together in the end so just bear with me ok people. also this story contains yaoi and pikashipping the current rating is T but it will probably change to M for later chaps ok.

discalaimer: ok i do not own pokemon in any way ....but i do own the eevee i keep in my bed

ash" oh great he tied eevee to the bed again.......ehh i'm sure she'll be ok."

pikachu "ash maybe you'd like to tie me to the bed"

crypto "ok enough of that and now unto the story."

'murderer.' that was the one word that kept running through pikachu's head as he watched the sunset from atop the apple tree in ash's backyard. 'i'm a murderer.' pikachu gripped his paws tightly fellig his claws poke into his skin. "i didn't mean to kill.....why did he get in the way?" pikachu whimpered slighty as he heard ash walk out the back door. he really didn't want to talk to anyone. especailly ash. "pikachu you here buddy?" ash looked up to see pikachu looking into the sunset.

'stay away from me ash i don't want to hurt you too.' pikachu let his ears fall to his head letting ash know that something was wrong. ppikachu gently whimpered as ash climbed to the branch he sat upon. "ha ha ha i finally found you pikachu. whats wrong buddy?"

pikachu turned away. "pikachuuu pika." ash sighed and pulled pikachu into his lap. "is this about the team rocket incident?" pikachu quickly shook his head letting some pent-up tears fall. "come here pikachu." ash pulled pikachu into his lapwiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

pikachu buried his face into ash's shirt trying to hold back the tears that were threatining to fall. 'please ash please don't hate me. i'm sorry do anything else but please don't hate me.' pikachu hiccuped and gripped ash's shirt tighter. "pikachu what happened. it wasn't your fault ok never ever think that." ash bowed his head slightly.

pikachu leaned up and gently placed his paw on ash's cheek. 'my pikapi please don't hate me for this.' piakchu leaned up and pushed his mouth against ash's.

And thats the end of chapter one people. i'd like to thank my imagination and whatever else helped me wright this story. also i'd like to thank pikachugirl2 for bieng the first to review my first story. ok this is not a one shot more will come. reveiwing makes chapter appear faaster thank you.


	2. What I Done

ok my faithful readers i'm here with chapter 2.....YAYS. ok sorry if the first chapter didn't really make sense but well any ways. umm OH yea well sorry about any speeling or grammer mistakes and if this story offends you or anything like that well i don't care so you'll get over it. ROTFLOL.

crypto "ok ash give'em the disclaimer no wait eevee why don't you give it a try."

eevee "ok ummm crypto496 does not own pokemon in anyway shape or form....(sniffle) not even me (WAAAAAAH)

Ash "way to go crypto you made eevee cry you asshole."

crypto496 cradles eevee to his chest "ok umm on to the story....LIKE NOW!"

'thoughts'

"spoken words"

Bliss. that was what pikachu felt as he connected his lips to ash's. pikachu felt so happy yet his heart was breaking too. 'my first and last kiss with my pikapi' pikachu pulled away only to lean foward and place one last peck on ash's cheek.

'pikachu just kissed me. ....and it felt really good.' Ash slowly opened his eyes to look into the solem black eyes of his best friend. he could see something, some emotion theat confused him. sadness and fear. Ash grew angry quickly at the last one. nobody hurt his pikachu. "nobody." pikachu jumped a little in ash's arms at the sound of ash's voice. Ash pulled pikachu closer to him. "nobody hurts my pikachu." Pikachu blushed slowly as how possesive Ash sounded. Ash pulled pikachu upward and placed a rough kiss on his mouth.

'pikapi?' pikachu gave a small "mmmpphhh" as ash deepened the kiss. pikachu pulled away opening his mouth to breathe. ash quickly plunged his tongue into pikachu's mouth.

Ash pulled away quickly leaving pikachu open mouthed with his tongue sticking out half-way. a thin trail of saliva being the only testament at what they had just done. Ash pulled away and looked down at pikachu to see tears swimming in pikachu's eyes. "i'm sorry pikachu."

pikachu looked down quickly. 'why are you sorry pikapi. if you're sorry then why did you kiss me? why.....?' pikachu quickly jumped down the tree and ran off leaving ash to ponder what he just did.

AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! ok so the sadness is peaking ....well kinda. so i want your opinion on how it's going so far. let me know if it's getting too sappy and corny or if i should continue this story

Ash "why the hell did you make me do that to pikachu you freakin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

crypto496" ok first off don't make me angry or i'll make you yhe uke or the "women" in this realtionship sencond i'm building suspense.

Ash "that better be the truth and i don't care waht i am just as long as i'm with piakchu."

pikachu glomps ash while kissing him.

crypto "well that takes care of that.....umm well review and ummm well i'm not really sure waht to do now."

eevee "well i know something you can "Do".

crypto496 blacks out due to loss of blood.


	3. Why does love hurt?

chapter three is here my people

ash and pikachu cheer while eevee purrs in crypto's lap.

i thank all for reviewing .....or the one that reviewed, Sora532

you have my thanks.

i'm going to make a mystery pokemon appear in this one to help pikachu.

pikachu "who is it who is it?"

crypto " well it is a mystery."

Ash "......well duh. sooo TELL US WHO IT IS!"

Crypto "yeah just read and find out. and eevee my face is up here. UP HERE!"

Eevee "i wasn't staring."

crypto ash and pikachu merely sweatdrop. ash and pikachu start to back away while crypto picks up eevee and walk towards the bedroom.

ash "what are you doing?"

crypto "nothing i was just going to ..." crypto dashes into his bedroom leaving only his parting words to be heard.

crypto "REMEBER TO REVEIW PEOPLE AND DO NOT DISTURB!!"

'thoughts'

"speech"

'Oh god why did i kiss him. I never should have kissed him.' pikachu curled into a ball on the grass in the middle of a field. pikachu wiped his pa across his eyes clearing his vision for a second. "i'm sorry ash for everything."

As pikachu cryed over his confusing love life, a reddish figuire was seen in the treetops over head. The mystery pokemon smiled slightly as she recignised pikachu. She slowly crept up behind pikachu smirking at what she was about to do. "hi pikachu." Pikachu jumped up in suprise and fear. he whirled around electrical sparks jumping from his cheeks to the ground. "Oh latais it's only you." Pikachu glared at latias, while latais giggled. Latais gently tilted her head to the left in a questioning manner. "what?" pikachu looked away and growled softly. "Don't do that again." latias nodded slightly. "So why were you crying?"

pikachu looked down, tears blurring his vision slightly. latias noticed and gently placed her hand around his shoulders. "pikachu look at me." pikachu looked up about to ask why, but was silenced as latias harshly pressed her lips against his. pikachu eye's widened in shock. Latias used this opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth. Latias pulled away slightly licking at piakchu's lips. " I may have you lost you one time but now your mine forever." Pikachu tried to pull away but was unable to because of latias's strong grip. "latias please don't do this i love." latias placed a claw against pikachu's lips. "hush now I know you love now the fun part."

WARNING RAPE SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ.

pikachu gasped as a clawed hand roughly carresed his growing penis. pikachu gasped in pain, while latias continued to roughly stroke him off. "come on pikachu cum for me baby." Pikachu moaned loudly as he shot off his load. latias moaned lightly as pikachu's seamen splattered on her face. "now pikachu let's become one." pikachu gasped in fear at what was about to happen. "please latais...d-d-d-on't d-do it.p-p-please don't AAAARRRRGGG!" latais slammed herself down onto pikachu's penis screaming in pleasure. "oh god pikachu please don't stop." pikachu cried out loudly as his body was ravished. "pikachu I-I-'M ABOUT TO OH GOD PIKACHU!!!" Pikachu screamed out in pleasure and pain as he released his seed into latias's womb.

RAPE SCENE OVER

latais smiled and gently licked pikachu's cheek."don't worry baby i'll be back later." latias flew away leaving piakchu to gasp and sob helplessly. "PIKACHU!? WHERE ARE YOU PIKACHU?"pikachu sobbed harder alerting ash to his presence. "PIKACHU I'M COMING!! I'M COM..." Ash stopped and stared horrified at the condition his buddy no his love was in. "oh god pikachu what happened to you." pikachu slowly crawled into ash's arms and sobbed helplessly into his chest.

crypto ok thats the end of this chapter and man i felt kinda bad writing it

Ash "you EVIL BASTARD WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO PIKACHU?!?"

CRYPTO "easy so when the romace happens it'll be more in depth."

eevee " mmmm oh man that was amazing. hmm rape scene wait what in the hell......." eevee turns to stare at crypto

crypto looks around nervously. "look people i wrote this at 11 p.m. last night so yeah flames are welcome. well all reviews are welcome."

eevee stared at crypto, drooling slightly."you have got 5 seconds to tie me to our bed and fuck me brainless."

Ash picked up pikachu and quickly ran away.

crypto looks around nervously. "uhhh guys whered you go. uhh help. HELP!"


End file.
